Transformers Animated: Redone! (Temporary Title)
by Witch08
Summary: A Cybertronian Autobot repair crew has accidentally stumbled across the Allspark and has been fighting to keep it out of Decepticon servos. Led by Optimus Prime, the Earthbound Autobots have went through many adventures and will go through many more…one of which includes an Earth-born youngling created by the Allspark before it shatters…
1. Story Info

**A/N: I know it's been a long time since any new stories or chapters have been posted, but now I'm also gonna take all my old ****fics and fix them up and repost them. So hopefully I'm back for the long haul! Anyways this is not an official chapter, it's just a little bit of a need-to-know before this fic actually starts. Anywho, I do not own Transformers! (Wish I did...)**

**Temporary Title: Transformers Animated – Redone**

**Transformers Animated**

**By: Witch08**

**Summary: A Cybertronian Autobot repair crew has accidentally stumbled across the Allspark and has been fighting to keep it out of Decepticon servos. Led by Optimus Prime, the Earthbound Autobots have went through many adventures and will go through many more…one of which includes an Earth-born youngling created by the Allspark before it shatters…**

**Notes:**

The episodes "Meltdown," "Nanosec," and a few others happened differently to get the same effects and endings.

Bumblebee's place on the team is replaced by Hot Shot.

Wasp was never sent to the stockades. Instead he takes Hot Shot's place on Team Athenia.

A "split" occurs in "Along Cam a Spider." Since this now happened, Blackarachnia and Elita-One are now separate beings and archrivals. Both can live without the other, but as in the original TFA, Blackarachinid cannot live without her organic half.

Instead of it being Blackarachnia that controls the Dinobots, it's Elita-One that now has that honor.

Bulkhead's relationship with Bumblebee is not replaced, but is okay friends with Hot Shot.

There will be a genderbended character!

**Characters & Teams:**

Team Earth –

Optimus Prime

Ratchet

Bulkhead

Prowl

Hot Shot

Elita-One

Team Magnus –

Ultra Magnus

Sentinel Prime

Jazz

Jetstorm

Jetfire

Blurr (as needed)

Team Athenia –

Rodimus Prime

Red Alert

Wasp

Ironhide

Brawn

Autobot Intelligence –

Longarm Prime

Blurr (as needed)

Cliffjumper

**A/N:** Once I post the prologue, I'll be asking for ideas on titles because I cannot for the life of me think of a good one for this fix at the moment! So any help would be nice! And if y'all have any suggestions about characters y'all want to see, just list them, give their faction, and what team and job they have and we'll see if I can fit them in, because this is only a working sheet!


	2. Prologue: Strange Birth

**A/N: Prologue's now up! Makes me glad that I'm now out of college! Although I'm job searching, at least now I can write again! I'm still not completely happy with how I tried to write this, but I'm so tired to go over it again. I may rewrite it better in the future (my minor is in English and more specifically writing after all!). I'm still trying to think of a title if anyone wants to suggest! Won't mean I will use it, but I could use ideas!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Transformers!**

**Transformers Animated- Redone**

**Prologue: Strange Birth**

"You want power? Well have your fill!"

The Allspark shattered as energy escaped and gathered together. The Allspark knew that its time being whole was at an end and knew that even though its shattered pieces would contain its power still, it also knew that unless it did something that its knowledge would become lost and the balance would become upset, not that it wasn't already. It loved all of its creations equally but the Allspark knew that unless it created an heir, than evil would overcome all. Its choice was risky considering that if its heir ever fell into Decepticon servos permanently, that evil would rule anyway. But the outcome if its heir was raised by good, then the war would end and balance would restore. Its knowledge would not become lost, but instead preserved for all eternity.

So when Optimus Prime shoved the Allspark key into Megatron's chest, the Allspark took some spark energy and coding from both Cybertronians. And as Megatron was shoved off of the Autobots' ship, the gathered energy of the Allspark was released in a powerful explosion, allowing a portion of power escape from Dinobot Island in the direction of Detroit where its destiny would begin.

The tendril of power travelled to downtown Detroit, close by Sumdac Tower, where the Detroit Police were trying to contain the chaos from Megatron's escape. The Allspark energy continued to where there was a yellow car parked close by to the police captain, Captain Fanzone.

Unnoticed, the powerful energy merged with the car and like the Allspark did with Sari Sumdac's key, the yellow compact's mechanical insides was transformed from Earth-made components to Cybertronian ones. The outside and interior stayed the same, but no longer was this an Earth car. The Allspark energy settled into the newly created spark chamber and became the new Cybertronian's spark, the spark of the Allspark's heir and the new youngling of Megatron and Optimus Prime.


End file.
